Dungeon
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: AU. Edo is a minion that's working for Haou Judai, and finds that Ryo is the next prisoner that was captured. Wanting to kill him, Edo doesn't understand how someone could be so sure they could end the Dark World. Ryo x Edo.


Title: "Dungeon"

Author: Uke

Rating: PG-13 – For violent themes, cursing

Pairing: Ryo Marufuji x Edo Phoenix (Zane Truesdale x Aster Phoenix)

Genre: Dark romance, angst, general

A/N: Here's another random one!! I was trying to fall asleep the other night and my brain popped this image of Ryo and Edo making out with a pill. Random, I know. xD But with that image came this plot. :] I dunno, I've been experimenting with AU's lately. Usually I don't really like them because when I see plots with Naruto as a vampire and Shou as a mermaid and then there's male pregnancy etc. etc. it gets kinda weird and turns me off. D: But I have recently read some interesting AU 'fics (…with no vampires or mermaids. xD) and I actually liked them a lot which is why I'm experimenting myself. :] I recently wrote an Angelshipping AU 'fic and I LOVED how it turned out so I figured how bad could it be to try this one too? **In this story Edo is one of the minions of Haou Judai and Ryo is a duelist that came to the Dark World to end Haou's rein. Duel Academia does not exist, and in this story Ryo has never met Edo prior to this. **

Warning(s): This story contains **SHOUNEN AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!!!! Also this story contains drugs, cursing, and is AU!! Please DO NOT read if any of these things offends you.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or any of the related characters. This story is entirely fictional and has no affiliation with the actual anime so it should just be viewed as artistic expression. This story was written for entertainment purposes ONLY.

* * *

He knew what he was supposed to do as he made his way down the cold, stone steps leading into the dungeon. Edo had done this many times before, so this was almost a routine drill by now. He was to find the victim that had been captured there, and he would ask them if they would present themselves to the King quietly. If they refused, he would have to use force. If they seemed to be too strong for Edo to handle, he would slip them a narcotic to make them fall asleep and from there he would either use his judgment to kill them for being rowdy or ask the King what to do next.

Edo had killed so many people already. It had almost become a game for him. The lives that were lost didn't even seem significant anymore. He liked it much more when the person in the dungeon would struggle rather than just agree to stand before Haou. In fact, he found it pathetic if the person _didn't_ struggle. All that proved to Edo was that they weren't fit to try and stop Haou in this world anyway. And there was nothing Edo hated more than someone who wasn't worth what they tried doing.

All the bloodshed, all the death…it was a life that Edo had grown accustom to. He was a loyal minion of Haou Judai and one of his strongest ones. He knew that all of the minions Haou had were brainwashed into becoming loyal servants, but try as he might, Edo couldn't remember the day this happened to him. He couldn't remember being captured and brought to work as a minion, and he wasn't able to imagine life _without_ Haou. This was life for him. He was to do what Haou said and he accepted it. He did his job well and punishments were no longer in order. The scars left on his skin from when he was still fucking up, still disobeying Haou's orders, were marks of remembrance but were now covered away by the dark gray clothing Edo would wear. His mess ups were in the past and now he was just to move on and accept his life as it was today.

Step after step, the darker Edo's surroundings became. The dungeon was dark, stone, and dingy. The only form of light was from the candles that were dripping with wax but were only lining the stairs. The dungeon wouldn't have this privilege of candles and so as nightfall came you would hope to see the moon and the stars if you didn't want to sit alone in the dark. This would be hard for the faint of heart to enter this room, not knowing who you would find that was captured, but Edo didn't care anymore. He didn't fear; he went into each new battle with a blank face and an empty heart.

He reached his last step and entered the stale air of the dungeon. The stars were shining brightly and the full moon cast a light against the stone walls. Edo peered ahead to see a figure sitting on a pile of rocks, his legs crossed. They were slouched over, and as Edo neared closer he was able to see enough to notice their expression; they were _smirking_. They were _amused._ The person looked up. He had deep blue eyes like the ocean, and the hair to match. He looked strong, a lot taller than Edo, and was dressed in all black complete with black boots on his feet. Edo could see that his duel disk was discarded aside as if it didn't even matter, which at this point if the person had any common sense, was true.

"Are YOU one of the of the King's minions?" The man spoke. His voice was deep, but smooth. Edo's expression remained blank but he didn't relax. After all, he didn't exactly know what the person could potentially be capable of or whether or not they were dangerous. "I am." Was his reply, standing his ground. He heard the man chuckle and it made him glare, "Really? _You_? You look like a fucking kid, don't make me laugh." Edo took a step forward, "Don't underestimate me. I could easily kill you right now if I wanted to." The man raised an eyebrow, "Really now? You could? Then let me see you do it." He then smirked again_,_ an expression Edo was already sick of and wanted to wipe off his face immediately. "Don't get too eager." Edo mumbled, "Within time." He was certain that this person wasn't going to face Haou with him easily. This might have to be another life lost for Edo's entertainment.

The man chuckled again and then got up from his place on the rocks to walk closer to Edo. Edo took a few steps back, but the man stopped him. "There's no reason to move…I don't have any weapons and my Duel Disk's over there. You could check me if you want." His last line made Edo roll his eyes, but he didn't move nor move closer, not wanting to heed to what the man wanted. The man continued to walk closer to him, and Edo stayed put noticing right away that the bluenette was circling around him and trailing his eyes up and down his body. Edo clenched his fists, ready to fight back the second he was touched or even if the man made another comment about his size. "What's your name?" The man said instead and truthfully Edo was a little taken back by the comment.

"What?" Edo asked, his eyes narrowed. "What does it matter to you, does it REALLY make a difference?" The man locked eyes with Edo. "I _said_ what's your name?" He repeated.

Edo never listened to anyone except for Haou, and prisoners he wouldn't even give the time of day to. But there was something about this man's eyes –his fucking _eyes_ that took Edo's stubbornness away for just seconds at a time. He had to pull away from the eye contact, almost afraid that he was going to start blushing. "I'm Edo." Was his cool response, as he brought his hand up, flipping his silver hair off his shoulders. The man nodded, and gave Edo's body one last look up and down. "Edo…right. I'm Ryo." He smirked and bowed his head as though Edo were the King and not just a minion. "I'm here to rid Haou from his throne. You don't think that just because I'm locked up in this silly little dungeon at the moment that's going to change, do you?" Something about Ryo was seriously pissing Edo off and Edo was sure that it was because of his cocky attitude. "So let me guess," Edo stared, "You think that you're some kind of hero, don't you? That you're going destroy Haou, end this Dark World once and for all and save all the people here?"

Ryo's smirk was fading, but he still looked confident and amused. He looked away, "Yeah, that's the plan." Edo almost laughed; _almost_. He lost count at how many stubborn prisoners would tell Edo the same thing just minutes before Edo killed them himself for speaking out about the King. It was no longer heroic to hear someone talk about what they were going to do to this world and how they were going to fix everything. Edo knew it was impossible, change just wasn't happening. What he didn't understand was how many people would need to die before they would understand this and finally give up? "No offense, Ryo, but you'll be lucky if you even make it past me, let alone even get NEAR Haou. Do you even know him? Have you ever even _seen_ him before? You don't stand a chance against him, no one does. I'd let you have your little fantasies, but I don't want you to die before you know the truth." Ryo seemed uninterested in what Edo was saying and it pissed Edo off even more. "I like to think otherwise." Ryo shrugged, "And no, I don't know Haou personally if that's what you're asking, but I think everyone misinterprets him wrongly anyway."

Edo's sapphire eyes flashed, "What the fuck do you mean?! 'Misinterprets him wrong'?!" Ryo turned back to Edo, calm as ever. "Exactly what I said. I think that deep down inside, Haou's just a scared little boy with too much power. Much like yourself, only less extreme." He smirked for a moment, but then grew serious again. "Power like he has could get to anyone's head…rip him of his crown and I'm sure he'll convert to his true ways. I'm sure it's not that hard."

Every single thing that Ryo was saying and doing was infuriating Edo more and more. He wanted to slap him or kill him on the spot, but instead his fists just lay beside him clenched, trembling with anger. Due to his training and the nature of his job, Edo grew to become angry when _anyone_ spoke badly about the King. But not only was Ryo doing that, he was also throwing in insults at Edo as well. "Are you KIDDING me?" Edo asked, his voice rising with anger. "Haou is not a 'scared little kid'!! You have no idea what you're talking about! Do you know how many people Haou's killed? Hurt!? How many people _I've_ killed!! It's not a matter of power; it's a matter of how we live our lives and who we are!! You can't do ANYTHING to stop him!! I don't understand why you don't just give up!!"

Even with Edo yelling, Ryo didn't look anything less but amused. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He laughed slightly and then shook his head. "I don't understand who you're trying to prove more. Haou or yourself…" Edo was still glaring, "Does it really matter!? Your assumptions about Haou AND me are wrong!! I should kill you for even mentioning things like that…" Ryo nodded, "Kill me? There you go again with those threats. Well if you want to do it so badly, then go ahead. I told you that I don't have any weapons on me so I'm completely open! Besides, don't you want to prove me wrong? Don't you want to show me first hand that I'm just being stupid with all of the things I'm saying and believe in?" Ryo moved his arms out, open, so that he would have no blockage at his chest. "Do it."

Edo glared up at him. He knew that someone as cocky and sure as this man wouldn't want to be killed and wouldn't allow it to happen so easily. If he was so ready to tell Edo to do it like this then he must've had an alternative motive, a plan. Edo knew this well and yet he still found himself reaching to his belt where he had shoved a knife into one of the loops. He pulled it out and just as quickly ran to Ryo, the blade of the knife aiming directly at Ryo's chest.

Seconds away from his flesh, ready to stab the first part of Ryo that came in contact with him, Ryo grabbed Edo's wrist, hard. Edo winced for a second but refused to show more of a reaction, using his free hand to try and pull away from Ryo's grip.

But Ryo was too strong. He was holding onto Edo's wrist so tight that it hurt, and because of the pain he found himself dropping the knife out of sheer accident and hearing the clicking sound as it hit the stone floor. Now armless and under Ryo's control, Edo felt somewhat helpless and hated every second of it. "L-let go of me!!!" He cried out, attempting to sound harsh, but felt his stomach twist when he heard the quiver that came out of his voice. With a swing of Ryo's own wrist he threw Edo aside and onto the floor with just one arm. Edo brought his wrist up and rubbed it with his free hand, hating that he was in such a lowly position before Ryo. Ryo smirked and looked away, which though he wasn't looking at him, it didn't help Edo's embarrassment at all. "I guess I'm not as pathetic as the other people who tried to stop Haou, huh? You look shocked… I can't believe you actually fell for that." Edo desperately grabbed for the knife on the floor, and Ryo let him. With the knife back in his hands, Edo felt a little less pathetic but still not _strong_. "Shut up!" He scowled, forcing his voice steady. "I hate you!! I fucking hate you!! You're going to pay for this…all of this!"

Ryo rolled his eyes, "Right, right. Of course I am."He then held out his hand before Edo who was still down on the floor. "C'mon, get up." He said, still extending the offer for help. "I didn't throw you down _that_ hard, you shouldn't be hurt." Edo almost blushed when he saw Ryo's hand out but he glared it away, slapping it out of his face. "I don't need your help!" He growled, forcing himself to his feet without Ryo's help. "You fucking bastard…" Edo mumbled under his breath, clenching his knife so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were turning white. Ryo shrugged and then pointed to Edo's free hand, which was also clenched into a fist. "That mark. Is it from Haou?" Edo's eyes continued to stay narrowed and didn't leave Ryo's for a second, no matter how painful it was to stare him directly in the eyes. The mark Ryo was talking about, of course, was one of the many scars Edo had on his body from the countless punishments he had to take to get to where he was today. Edo did his own thing and it took Haou quite some time to break Edo's spirit and get him to follow his wishes. Edo was just proud of himself for being able to handle it all and for being special enough for Haou to want as a minion _so_ badly when he easily could've just killed him.

"What does it matter to you?" Edo said, still looking as though he was seconds away from slitting Ryo's throat. Ryo's expression softened, and if Edo didn't know better it looked as though he _cared_. Those fucking eyes again, they were so hard to look into for some reason, and the expression that Ryo had right now was just making it even harder. "He hurt you…" Ryo started, his voice actually _soft_ and _gentle_. Something Edo wasn't used to getting from _anybody_. "How could you stay so loyal to someone who hurt you like that? And I'm sure there's others too…that one's nothing compared to the rest, am I right?" Of course Ryo was right, everything he was saying was right and Edo hated it. None of the other prisoners had even noticed nor cared. No, the other prisoners, even the rowdy and confident ones, didn't show any direct interest in Edo the way Ryo was and it made Edo feel self-conscience, small, _nervous_. "Shut up!!" Edo exclaimed, "What's it any of your business, anyway?! I'm just in the way of you getting to Haou, what the fuck should you care if Haou has hurt me or not!?" Even though Edo was still glaring and yelling, Ryo was staying so calm and showing his maturity just with that alone. "Because I don't get why you're working for him. Do you really like the way he's running this world _that_ much? You agree with it? Wouldn't you LIKE things to change?"

Edo looked down and played with the knife in his hand. "It's not that…" He said, surprising himself that he was actually answering. "It's not about what I want, or what anyone else wants, don't you get it? This is the Dark World and Haou rules all of it. There's no such thing as change, so I've just learned to accept it. I'm doing this because this is my life and this is how I have to survive. If I don't kill, he'll kill me. Normally I don't care about things like that but what else am I supposed to believe in? This is…my life." Ryo stared at Edo for a long time before shaking his head and slowly looking away, "Change IS possible…you're on Haou's side. You have a better opportunity than me to fix this world in the position you're in."

Edo's hands were reaching into his pocket. "I am Haou's loyal minion and that's just how it is. " He replied, pulling out a small pouch out of his pocket while Ryo was still turned away. "I'm not going to backstab the person I work for. He's the King and I accept it. I'm not trying to change anything." Ryo was still looking away and Edo was working his delicate fingers to open the pouch as quietly as possible. When succeeded, he pulled out one of the contents, a small red pill. The pill was put into his mouth, behind his cheek, and the pouch was put away before Ryo turned to look at Edo again. "Do you honestly like the way things are going? Do you?" Edo shook his head and took a few steps closer to Ryo. "It doesn't matter what I like." He made sure the pill stayed secure behind his cheek, "I don't have to answer anything."

He was really close to Ryo now, and his knife was dropped onto the floor once more. Ryo was confused, but couldn't move and was just left staring down at the teen questioningly. Edo's hands moved up Ryo's chest feeling how toned his body was through his shirt. "You're _such_ a bastard…" He whispered as he began getting onto his toes. Leaning in, he found himself shivering when he felt Ryo's breath against his lips even though he was the one trying to be in control. "I really hate you…I can't wait to take care of you…" Was the last thing Edo whispered before slamming his lips against Ryo's. Ryo was shocked, confused at the whole thing, but it shocked Edo as well when he felt that Ryo was so eager to kiss back. Edo wasted no time, he began nibbling on Ryo's lower lip to seduce him and when he felt Ryo's lips part, his tongue darted through, playing with Ryo's slowly, seductively. Edo felt Ryo's arms wrap around his waist, his hands planted on Edo's ass, pushing his lower body forward against Ryo's. Their bodies brushed together and gave Edo a slight jolt of pleasure which he quickly and quietly ignored. Edo's hands reached up to Ryo's head, digging his fingers into his hair, and forcing him down into him, trying to get into a better angle. Ryo was completely into the kiss, completely distracted. Now would be the best time as ever to force the narcotic down Ryo's throat. But instead, he found himself not moving. Not making any attempts to do what he had planned when he started this kiss.

_Why…? Why!? _Edo thought to himself as he actually felt his body _melting_ into the kiss, a sensation he had never expected to feel especially with some prisoner. Soon enough it was Ryo's tongue that was exploring _Edo's_ mouth, and Edo had become the submissive, not making any moves to break the kiss but also not making any moves to stop it, either. The pill was still tucked behind his cheek and only moved when Ryo's tongue brushed against it, pulling it out. The kiss broke and to Edo's surprise, Ryo was holding the pill between his teeth.

He took it into his hand and smirked at it. "A narcotic to make me fall asleep? Clever. I bet you wouldn't have any trouble at all murdering me if I was sleeping." Edo's face was flushed, he was panting. He hated the way he was feeling and the way that Ryo figured him out and that nothing he wanted to work was working. Why couldn't he just shove the pill down Ryo's throat like he had wanted to? How come it became so fucking difficult to the point that he was frozen in place? Ryo tossed the pill aside, "NOW do you give up, Edo? Now will you just forget about trying to kill me?" Edo's face was completely red and he was hoping that Ryo wouldn't notice. He turned around that way Ryo could only look at his back. "One hour." He said suddenly. Ryo cocked his head to the side, "What?"

Edo started to walk forward, back towards the stairs. "In exactly one hour the guards outside of the dungeon will switch. I'll make sure the door is unlocked for you, while they're switching duties you could use that time to escape. You could find your way out of here past everyone else, I actually believe in you." He snapped his head back around to glare at him. "DON'T let this get to your head that I'm setting you free!! It's not that I've given up, I haven't. I just…" He was blushing again and quickly turned back around. "I see something in you, okay? If someone could actually stop Haou then it would have to be you. I'm not saying I want things to change, but maybe I'd be alright if they did."

Ryo stared at the back of Edo's head and smiled, "So you're seeing things my way? Thank you, Edo…" His smile faded, "But what are you going to tell him? The King sent you down here for me, didn't he?" Edo shrugged, "I'll tell him that you escaped and that I searched everywhere for you. That'll make things harder for you when you go to escape for real, but I'm sure you could handle it mister _hero_." Ryo laughed, "I'm not really a hero…not yet, anyway." With a sigh, Edo turned around again and for the first time in months actually _smiled_. "No, you _are_. That's what I wanted to be before I started to work for Haou. You…made me remember that. You're a hero, Ryo, and I want you to save our world."

Ryo smiled with a nod, "I will, Edo…don't worry. And you'll be the first person I'll save." Edo just scoffed at his comment and turned away yet again, walking away from Ryo without saying another word.

He knew what he was supposed to do when he walked into the dungeon, but for some reason at just seeing Ryo's eyes made him change his mind.

Maybe change _was_ possible, and things didn't have to stay the way Edo planned them out to be.

-END-


End file.
